Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device. For example, in a waterproof electronic device, an air vent hole is formed to maintain the difference between the internal and ambient atmospheric pressures of the electronic device constant. Without the air vent hole, the waterproof electronic device experiences air expansion and an increase in internal pressure due to external pressure or an external impact, thus deforming a case member. Besides, an atmospheric pressure sensor may not operate, or a malfunction may occur in view of restoration failure of a vibration diaphragm of a receiver in a low frequency band.
The air vent hole is formed in an inner housing of the electronic device in order to maintain the difference between the internal and ambient atmospheric pressures of the electronic device constant. For example, an opening may be formed at a predetermined position around a battery in the inner housing or at least at a predetermined position of a side surface of the inner housing, so that air may flow between the inside and outside of the electronic device and thus the difference between the internal and ambient atmospheric pressures of the electronic device may be maintained constant.
The air vent hole may be covered by an external cover that covers the inner housing of the electronic device or by a side decoration mounted along the side periphery of the electronic device. Thus, the air vent hole is not exposed outward.
As described above, the air vent hole should be covered by an additional external cover or decoration in the waterproof electronic device. In other words, the electronic device requires an additional external cover or decoration to prevent outward exposure of the air vent hole.
Moreover, if the external cover is integrated with the electronic device, the air vent hole may be exposed outward, thereby making the outward looks of the electronic device less attractive.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.